


>:3c

by EvoraTheSylvurr



Category: No Fandom
Genre: HEEHEE THIS IS A GIFT FOR FRIENDS, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, You guys know who you are, characters from fandoms and stuff will be listed as characters but my friends wont be listed, fluff and angst will be warned in the notes of each chapter!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvoraTheSylvurr/pseuds/EvoraTheSylvurr
Summary: H-hewwo? Ms. Azwynn?? This chapter is yours.Tooth Hurty loves you very very much!!!💌💌💌Some bits of debatably unimportant information:Az is referred to with she/her pronouns because that is what I know her by bestTooth Hurty's name is "Dontia" and goes by they/them pronounsAz will either be called "Az" or "Azlynn" but more commonly AzThis chapter contains basicallyonly fluff💌💌💌Also thank you everyone in the discord who helped me write some of this heehee we're all colabbing to kill u az including Caine (who I directly plagiarized thank u for the paragraph) and Cami (who probs wrote half idk shes written at LEAST 1 and shes writing more) as I write this idk whats plagiarized or not bc its not finished but ill probs figure out credit at some pointupdate: if a paragraph or paragraphs have "~"s then theyre plagiarized from the discord until the next "~"





	>:3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-hewwo? Ms. Azwynn?? This chapter is yours.  
> Tooth Hurty loves you very very much!!!  
> 💌💌💌  
> Some bits of debatably unimportant information:  
> Az is referred to with she/her pronouns because that is what I know her by best  
> Tooth Hurty's name is "Dontia" and goes by they/them pronouns  
> Az will either be called "Az" or "Azlynn" but more commonly Az  
> This chapter contains basically **only fluff**  
>  💌💌💌  
> Also thank you everyone in the discord who helped me write some of this heehee we're all colabbing to kill u az including Caine (who I directly plagiarized thank u for the paragraph) and Cami (who probs wrote half idk shes written at LEAST 1 and shes writing more) as I write this idk whats plagiarized or not bc its not finished but ill probs figure out credit at some point  
> update: if a paragraph or paragraphs have "~"s then theyre plagiarized from the discord until the next "~"

**Bee-bee-bee-beep! Bee-bee-bee-beep!**  
Dontia woke up, rubbing their eyes and turning off the alarm on their phone and smiled at their phone background: a picture of them and their girlfriend, Az, smiling. They remember when they took the image. The 2 year anniversary of when they started dating. They'd gone to a cutesy park and gotten a cake. Az had embarrassedly given Dontia a kiss on the lips, and they smiled remembering how embarrassed she'd gotten when she realised what she did.

They look over to the sleeping body next to them and smile at the redhead, and run their hand through her hair. Az moves a bit in her not-quite-sleep.  
"Hmn, five more minutes, Dontia!"  
"Aaazzzzz, c'mon! It's already nine."  
"But I'm still tired."

Dontia ruffled Az's hair before going to stand up, and Az let out a small whine. "Az, you need to get up."

~They looked at each other for a second before Az hid her head in a pillow, saying into it "I'm not getting up yet". Dontia looked upset for a second before smiling a bit and saying "If you don't get up I'll have to make you" to which Az responded "make me then". Dontia crawled back into bed for a second and seeing as Az had their face in the pillow, the back of her neck was accessible. They pushed a bit of hair out of the way and unexpectedly went in and kissed Az's neck. Az was definitely awake after that and sat up flustered.~

"W-what was that for!?"  
Dontia smiled. "Well, you said I had to make you get up, so I did!"  
~Az laughed a bit to cover up her blush. Her laughter turned out to be contagious, as Dontia joined in the laughter. The curly-haired girl ended up giggling so hard she went to lean on Dontia and.... _thunk!_ fell right off the bed.  
“A-Az! Are you okay?” They frantically helped her to her feet, a worried expression on their pale face.  
“Ah... yeah, I’m fine... anyway, let’s go get some breakfast...?”  
Dontia’s gray eyes lit up as she nodded shyly. “Yeah... let’s eat!”  
They trotted to the small kitchen, their girlfriend following them. Az stretched her arms as she rummaged around, looking for something to eat. She decided on some cereal, while Dontia pulled out an apple from the fridge. After they had finished up, Dontia stood up, gave Az a tiny smooch on the forehead, and went into their room to get dressed for the day. ~

"No peeking, ok?"  
"I wouldn't!"  
"I know, you're just fun to tease."  
"Oh shut up!"  
Dontia laughed at Az's response, but stopped once they were hit with a pillow. Az had a light blush on her face from the teasing, but truly meant no harm to Dontia with the pillow. She also didn't expect the pillow to actually make contact. They threw the pillow back at her, and laughed when it hit her.  
"Hey, that's not fair!"  
"All's fair in love and war!"  
"Which one is this, then?"  
"Guess!"  
"Love?"  
"Heehee, yep!"

Az lets out an embarrassed squeak at that.

"Az, we've been together for years now, and my saying 'I love you'  _still_ flusters you? That's... cute in all honesty." Dontia smiled at Az with love in her eyes. Az flushed a shade of red, and covered her face.  
"Az. Az look at me."  
Az removed her hands from her face.  
"I love you. You're adorable and you make me smile and you light up my day and--"  
"I love you too, Dontia."


End file.
